


Tony fell to his knees

by fanficsallnight



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsallnight/pseuds/fanficsallnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks, only for a second, he can challenge Loki, but he is always his, forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony fell to his knees

They just came back from a night out, they went to a club, nothing special, just another night. Loki was living with Tony now, they agreed that Earth will be a better home for them than Asgard. They came into the living room, not saying anything. Until... 

"I am going to have you my way tonight." Loki said, a simple statement.   
"You think you can control me?!" Tony was startled to say the least, but he felt like challenging Loki.   
"I /know/ I can control you, you might think you're free but you are not. You are mine, I posses you, and whatever you might try, you will always submit to me." Loki growled out.   
With that Tony fell to his knees. 

Loki laughed then, it was dark, a darkness that came from deep inside of him. Something Tony feared but was also fascinated by. Something he couldn't resist. Loki walked behind Tony and rested his hands on Tony's shoulders. " You are not going to speak unless you are asked a direct question or told to do so, do you understand?" Loki whispered as he dug his nails into Tony's skin. "Yes" Tony's voice was shaky. "Good." 

"Hands behind your back. And keep them there." Tony does as he is told. Loki walks in front on him and crouches down to kiss him. It's deep, it's dirty, it's possessive. "Mine" Loki growls out and proceeds to nibble at Tony's bottom lip causing the man to moan. He grabs Tony's hair, hard, and pulls his head back. He sucks and bites at skin of his neck and near his collar bones, fully aware he's leaving marks, marks of possession. 

"Get up, strip, then back on your knees." Loki commands. He is obeyed. Loki stares as Tony strips and licks his lips, his plans for tonight run through his mind once more. Loki's gaze settles on Tony's hard cock. "Mmmm, pretty" he smiles. Loki strips, slowly, taking his sweet time with each piece of clothing. It's Tony's turn to stare and he bites his lip as he does so. He wants and needs so much right now. But he stays quiet. 

Loki's hard, it's very visible that he needs this just as much as Tony. Loki walks over to Tony and grabs his hair and pulls it as he walks over to the couch causing Tony to walk on his knees until he is right in front of the couch. Loki sits on the couch right in front of Tony. This leaves Tony staring at Loki's massive hard cock and wanting. 

Loki starts to touch himself and moans in pleasure. Tony whimpers, he needs so much, he can't even touch himself because he was told to keep his hands behind his back. Loki throws his head back as he uses his other hand to stretch himself open. He continues to stretch himself but the hand that was on his cock travels to the back of Tony's head. He sits forward a bit, his knees hugging Tony's shoulders. 

"Do you want it? Do you want to take me in your mouth?" Loki asks seductively. "Yes, Loki, yes" comes an eager reply from Tony. Loki moans loudly as he inserts a third finger inside of himself which makes Tony whimper again. "Then beg." Loki barely manages to keep his voice even as his fingers find the perfect spot. "Please Loki, I need this so much, please, I'll be so good for you, please." "Enough, do it, show me your worth." 

Tony doesn't lose a second, he takes Loki in, sucking and licking eagerly. Loki stops stretching himself and uses both hands to control Tony's head, pushing him further down, making him take more and more until Loki is fucking deep into Tony's mouth and throat. "I am going to come in your mouth and you are going to swallow, all of it." Loki gasps out. Tony hums in appreciation. It only takes a few more hard thrusts and Loki releases, Tony swallows and sucks to make sure he gets all of Loki's seed. 

When Loki pulls out of Tony's mouth it happens with a wet pop. Tony's lips are red and swollen. Loki kisses him deeply tasting himself inside Tony's mouth. "You did so good." Loki smiles. " Now, lay down on your back." Tony starts to get up and go towards the couch but Loki's arm stops him. " On the floor" he says voice low and deep. Tony's eyes widen but he does as he is told, he lays down on his back on the floor and he's hard, almost painfully so. 

"Mmmmmm, yessss" Loki moans. He lowers himself so that he is straddling Tony and kisses him before moving so that his asshole is right over Tony's cock. He hovers just above it for a moment before lowering himself slowly onto it. Tony moans in pleasure the tightness is just the perfect pressure. Loki moves up again until only the head on Tony's cock is inside of him before slamming down again, hard and fast and taking it in deep. Both men gasp out. 

Loki continues to ride Tony fast, hard, deep. It's too much, not enough, maybe both. Both men are moaning uncontrollably, Loki's cock is starting to get hard again, the arousal both men are feeling is more than they have ever felt before. "Don't come just yet, I want to taste you." He continues to ride Tony for a few more minutes before moving off, both whimper at the loss. 

Loki's mouth is a quick replacement on Tony's cock. It's hot and wet and his silver tongue does the perfect things to drive Tony crazy and finally push him over the edge. Tony shakes and moans loudly as he releases inside of Loki's mouth, however Loki doesn't stop to work his wonders even after Tony's cock is soft again. He likes the taste and the feeling it gives him. This makes Tony quiver uncontrollably. It's all too much, but he doesn't want it to stop. 

After a good few minutes Loki finally decides it's time to stop, his cock is hard again. "Turn around, get on all fours" Tony moves quickly, anticipation spreading through him. Loki doesn't wait, he inserts one finger into Tony's asshole moving quickly and roughly. He's quick to add another, he keeps moving fast, he scissors his fingers and bends them, Tony's is whimpering and moaning and everything in between, little noises of appreciation leaving his mouth with every move of Loki's fingers. Then Loki adds a third finger and continues finger fucking Tony hard. "Tell me when you are ready for me" Loki says. " Now now now" Tony answers almost immediately. 

Loki moves for a moment longer before removing his fingers. Tony can't help but hiss at the loss. But they are soon replaced with Loki's hard cock. Even after the preparation, it's a stretch. Loki doesn't give Tony time to adjust, he thrusts hard and fast finding his prostate almost immediately. Hitting it with every thrust. Tony's moaning uncontrollably. It isn't long before Loki spills inside of him. It's warm and sticky and perfect. 

By the time Loki pulls out both men are breathing heavily. Loki stands up and signals for Tony to do the same. They kiss, it's light and chaste compared to what just happened between them. "I love you." Loki confesses. The pure joy in Tony's eyes can only be described as beautiful, but he doesn't say anything. "Oh right" Loki laughs. "You can talk all you want now." Tony grins before announcing. " I love you too" and yeah, this is love, this is perfect and this is forever.


End file.
